


Hey Brother (you were mine first)

by Allie_el



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash if you squint - Freeform, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dami/Bruce bonding time, Damian and Dick are brothers, Damian is a Dragon, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Dick is a Fey, Don't touch a dragon's things, Especially his brother, Fluff, He likes shiny and sparkly things, He's basically a cat in this tbh, I am completely in love with this AU, Okay Not Really, Possessive!Damian, Protective!Bruce, Wally West is a sylph, fantasy!au, hurt!dick grayson, protective!Damian, you don't need to squint that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_el/pseuds/Allie_el
Summary: Damian has always had an issue with how much time Richard spends with Wally West. He has never been good at being pushed to the sidelines.





	Hey Brother (you were mine first)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laquilasse (laquilasse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laquilasse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [HeartFreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727800) by [DawnsEternalLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight), [Laquilasse (laquilasse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laquilasse/pseuds/Laquilasse). 



> Hello all! This marvelous AU belongs to none other than the wonderful Laquilasse! Go check her out here and on Tumblr and tell her how brilliant she is. Everything in this AU belongs to her, I am just borrowing it for a bit because I'm in love with Dragon!Dami. 
> 
> This is a fantasy AU in which everything is still as it is in canon, but Bruce is a king and the boys are princes. Go find Laquilasse for more information on it. All you need to know for this is Bruce is human, Dick is a fey, and Damian is a half-dragon, half-human and he switches between his dragon and human form pretty frequently. Please enjoy!

Damian was typically pretty good at hiding what he was feeling, as a result of being born to the al Ghul dynasty and spending most of his time as a dragon. So when Bruce spotted his son sulking around the castle with smoke puffing angrily from his nostrils and snapping at the staff more than usual, he knew something was terribly wrong. He was tempted to simply go about his day and leave the moody boy for Dick to deal with as usual, but when he was summoned to the healing wing because Tim had suspicious claw marks arching over his cheek and chest, he decided something needed to be done. 

 And there was also the fact that Nightwing was off adventuring with Kid Flash, and from the way Alfred was frowning at him from across his study, he needed to do something about the dragon boy dragging blankets from his eldest’s room.

 “Fine,” he muttered under his breath, scowling at the twinkle in Alfred’s eye as he watched him over the rim of his teacup. Damn wizards.

 He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, arching a brow as he watched the tail end of Dick’s favorite quilt slip around the corner. He waited a breath before slowly following, a fond grin playing with the corners of his lips as he spotted the door to Damian’s room snick shut. A corner of the blanket was caught momentarily before it was stubbornly pulled through. Bruce cautiously approached the door, leaning his ear close to the heavy wood to try to understand what type of situation he was walking into. After a minute of not hearing anything too destructive, he sighed and stood up, quietly knocking on the door before slowly opening it. “Damian, I think we need to have a…talk.”

 Bruce’s voice trailed off at the sight that greeted him. The room was a disaster to the untrained eye, but Bruce liked to think he knew his son. All the blankets had been pulled off of Damian’s bed and pushed into the corner, molded and twisted into something vaguely resembling a nest. The inside was lined with what looked to be Dick’s entire bedding set, pillows and blankets from his closet included. Bruce thought he might’ve spied one of Dick’s tunics among the mix as well.

 Damian’s head jerked up as Bruce opened the door, his face flushing guiltily as if he’d been caught digging through Jason’s dagger collection or Cassandra’s diamond jewelry again. He bared his tiny fangs in surprise before he realized who was standing in his door, his shoulders dropping as Bruce stepped into the room. “Father, I can explain-,”

Bruce cut him off as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, his expression soft and posture open. Damian might be his son and the most harmless fire-breathing entity he knew, but he also knew what he had stumbled upon. It was always wise to be cautious around a dragon’s hoard. 

 “That looks a bit big for you, kiddo. Think you’d mind some company in there?”

 From the look on Damian’s face, that was not the reaction he’d been expecting. He was wary for a moment, glancing from Bruce to the quilt clutched in his sharp claws, before slowly nodding. Bruce approached slowly, unhooking the scabbard from his belt and shaking off his boots before settling himself into the mass of blankets.

 Damian wasn’t looking at Bruce, his eyes dropped down to the material draped in his lap instead of his father. Bruce studied him silently, taking note of things tucked into the small dragon’s hoard amongst the bedding. A sparkling circlet Bruce had gifted Dick with, a silver hairbrush, decorative tunics, a dagger Dick had forged himself, worn novels, shining jewelry that would adorn the crown prince’s ears once he returned from his mission, and various other meaningful objects that obviously belonged to his fey son. It looked as if every shining or sparkling piece that could mean something to Dick had been added to the hoard, and Bruce felt a pang in his chest as he looked back at Damian.

 “You know, he’s going to return within the week. He’s going to need most of this back.”

 Damian cut off the growl building in his throat with obvious difficulty, his fingers curling possessively into the quilt and pulling more of it into his lap. “Yes, well, he’ll just have to come and take it then, won’t he?”

 Bruce arched a brow at the boy’s tone. “So that’s what this is about? You do realize Dick is going to want to see you as soon as he gets back? You don’t need to ransack his room to get his attention.”

A puff of smoke escaped Damian’s nose and he glanced at Bruce momentarily before his eyes were tracked to a glittering bracelet. “Not if West returns with him. I understand the priority Richard’s love for him takes over me. If he wishes for his…his _companion_ to stay the night in Gotham, then he will be hard-pressed to have a comfortable night before greeting me first.” Damian scowled at the thought and glanced at Bruce again, a fire obvious in his eyes as he clutched the quilt to his chest. “Richard is mine, Father. More so than he is West’s. I don’t want to have to share him any longer. West doesn’t sleep with Richard when we have night terrors. He doesn’t spar or train with him to understand how to protect him. He doesn’t read from his shoulder or braid his hair or explore empty rooms with him. I don’t understand. Why doesn’t Richard love me as much as he does West?”

Bruce imaged he could feel his heart physically drop at Damian’s words. Just when he thought his son understood just how precious he was to him and Dick and the rest of the family, they would have an incident like this.

“Damian…son, listen to me, and listen closely.” Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing around at the knick-knacks and pillows spread through the hoard. “Wally and Dick have a…a very special kind of relationship, understand? They have been friends for years and have shared experiences that have only enforced that relationship. It is true that Dick loves Wally very much, but that love is very different from the one he shares with you. You are his brother, and he would do anything for you. Just as I would.” He reached forward and gently carded his fingers through Damian’s silky hair, his large, emerald eyes tracking the movement carefully before lazily drifting shut under the touch. The setting sun arched through the long windows, setting fire to the amber scales dotting his boy’s soft skin.

 Damian allowed himself to be petted for a few long moments, almost swaying under the touch and the sun’s warmth. His grip on the quilt slowly relaxed and his hands dropped to his lap and his eyes opened again, staring up at his father trustingly. Bruce was relieved to notice the fire in his pupils had died down as he brushed his fingers over a small horn.

 “Never doubt your place in this family, little prince, and especially never forget your place in both Dick’s and my own heart. Dick has plenty of love to spare for both you and Wally, I promise. And if you don’t know that, then you might not know Dick as well as you thought you did.”

The words were spoken gently as Bruce soothingly cupped his large hand around the back of Damian’s head. It was dangerous to tell a dragon what he didn’t know about his own hoard, but Damian nodded slowly. He looked down at the quilt again, his claw carefully tracing the detailed boughs of a stitched oak tree. “I think I understand, Father,” he murmured slowly. “But…do I have to put everything back?” 

Bruce laughed quietly. “No, I don’t think so. Enjoy your hoard until Dick comes home. Then you can help him return it to his room.”

Damian flushed again and growled at Bruce. “It-it’s not a hoard! I do not _hoard_! I am above such…such barbaric and primal atrocities! How dare you accuse me of building a _hoard_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Damian basically turns into a kitten in the sun.


End file.
